Happily Never After
by MacchiNightmares
Summary: Sakura is a mother now. She has the life she always wanted; a child, a home, a husband... but she's not competely happpy. There's something very important missing in her life... and she knows she can't have it back xXSakuraXGaara two-shotXx
1. Her emerald eyes

**Happily Never After  
**By: MacchiNightmares  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okie? I doubt it would so good if I did. o.0

* * *

She sat on the window ledge, the cool evening breeze made her short pink hair sway lightly side to side. Her emerald eyes were looking at the moon, but her mind was elsewhere; many miles away. A soft tapping noise released her from her state and she looked at the door as he came in. His short black hair was in a slight mess and his onyx eyes showed concern over her.

"Sakura… Sweetie… you should be sleeping." He said in a soft voice.

Sakura smiled at him lightly. To be truthful, she didn't feel like smiling, but she didn't want to start an argument again. There had been too many already.

"I'll be there in a bit, Sasuke… I promise." She told him. Sasuke nodded lightly and left.

Sakura sighed lightly, she wanted to continue on with her moon gazing/thinking, but she knew she would begin to cry if she did. That was the last thing she needed; Sasuke noticing her tear ridden eyes and asking so many questions, wish would eventually lead to another fight. Though she was happy, it wasn't really how she wanted to be…

She stood up from the ledge and walked over to the crib that was positioned in the corner near the window. A shadow of a genuine smile played on Sakura's lips as she looked down at the bundle inside the crib. The small baby girl had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and her fine dark pink, almost purple, hairs were everywhere. Sakura leaned over into the crib and kissed her little girl on the forehead. She then walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind her.

She walked over to her room and saw Sasuke already lying in bed. He had his glasses on and he was reading a book. He looked up at the pink haired girl and smiled.

"Kimina's asleep?" he asked.

Sakura nodded as she got into bed besides him, "Yea, she's asleep." She turned on her side, facing away from Sasuke, wanting to go to sleep; but arms wrapping around her waist told her that he had other ideas in mind, "Sasuke… I'm tired…" she said as she felt his lips on her neck.

He sighed, "Alright…"

Sakura turned around to face him and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, sweetie…"

"It's fine…" Sasuke closed the space in between them and Sakura felt lips on hers, locking her in a soft, cold kiss.

His lips were always cold… as were his hands when he caressed her cheek, or held her own hand. There were times where he was warm, but it was too few for Sakura to even really remember how it feels. She's gotten used to the cold; at times she can't even feel it anymore. It had always been that way for her…

There was only one who had always been warm. Every soft, simple kiss had always been multiplied by the warmth of his lips touching hers. Every time they held hands, his warmth gave her strength to face anything. When he would hold her in a warm embrace, she always felt safe and secure, like nothing could hurt her… but she was always a cold one on her own… it was inevitable for her to hurt herself.

Sakura closed her eyes as she continued the cold kiss. She saw caring jade eyes and messy but beautiful maroon hair… she opened her eyes quickly and stopped the kiss.

"G- Good night, Sasuke…" she said softly, doing her best to not let her voice crack.

Sasuke smiled, "Good night, sweetie… I love you."

Sakura tried to smile lightly, "I- I love you too…" She turned around again, facing the wall. The incomplete truth was hard for her to say this time.

She does love him, but their coldness was never a good thing together. They always had arguments and fights. They had a few today; thankfully it was when Kimina was asleep. She didn't need to witness it, but Sakura knew her daughter could feel what was going on, just as she could when she was a child. She does love him, but not enough where she was completely happy. There had been so much heartache throughout their relationship, it would never be mended. Not by each other at least.

The emerald eyed girl had only one real love in her life, and it wasn't just from her child. Though she knew it was useless, she still loved him. She always had, and she knew that she always would. She felt that their love was something that was real, that was genuine… but she realized it too late. A momentary lap of judgment made all her hopes and dreams come crashing down. Though she loved her child and would never trade her for anything in the world, she wishes she was _his_ rather than Sasuke's…

She wishes he was still hers, and she his, but nothing could be done now… even if she were to leave, she'd be alone. And she knew Kimina needed a father in her life, and she could never do it on her own. Though he promised her that he would always be there, she knew he fully couldn't be. He had someone else now, someone who wouldn't hurt him the way she has. As much as she would love to leave and tell him that she was still in love with him, that she was sorry for everything, that she wanted to be back in his warm embrace, she couldn't. She wasn't about to be a selfish, needy woman who broke people up for her own needs and wants.

She loved him wholeheartedly, but she would rather be in her own misery than run the risk of hurting him again. She had never deserved him, and now it was even less. She'd be content enough to see him happy; it would enough for her to live though everything she would go through… even though it would be hard…

_**I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, Gaara… **_

The pink haired girl began to cry silently in her bed, struggling to fall asleep. Just like she had done every night for months now…

* * *

**Macchi: Whoa... that was dark...**

**Mari: And very sad... .:sniff, sniff:.**

**Macchi: Think there's something bugging M.N.**

**Mari: Mari agrees...**

**Macchi: Well, while we try to get our fabulous director back into shape, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Mari: And remember, reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. His jade eyes

**Happily Never After**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okie? I doubt it would so good if I did. o.0

* * *

Once again he leaned against the railing on his balcony. Another restless night. Not like he was able to sleep when he was younger. So now it was pointless; he saw no reason for it. His jade eyes looped up at the moon and stars, the only friends he ever had when he was younger. He looked back into his room; his bed was empty and the lights were off, which meant she already left. The maroon haired boy sighed to himself, it seemed like he was alone once again. Not that he minded, but sometimes his life was too lonely. He used to be okay with being alone, he had been alone all his life... but she changed everything. Because of her, now he missed having someone to be holding. No. Actually that was a lie. He just doesn't want just anyone to hold, he wanted her.

His hands gripped on the railing as he began to remember their past together. He knew she'd done the ultimate betrayal. She had hurt him profoundly... but he still loved her… he loved both of them in fact. His memories of the emerald eyed, pink haired girl were all he had left. He hated him self for letting her slip though his fingers once again.

He could remember it like it was yesterday. He remembered the rain, the darkness... the smell of cherry blossoms...

He had spent the night with Rin and she was sleeping in his bedroom as he watched TV in his living room. It was dark, more so because of the rain falling outside, but the TV gave off little light. He had a long day, but like all his life, he wasn't tried. The sudden sound of knocking easily drowned out the TV, which caught Gaara off guard. He glanced at the tine; 2:17 am. He wondered who would be knocking on his door at this time. He walked over to the door and cautiously looked out the peep hole. He opened the door quickly when he realized who was standing outside.

"S- Sakura… what are you doing here?" he asked the slightly wet pink haired girl. He looked her over and noticed a small trickle of water mixed with blood coming from a cut on her cheek and her lip. His first instinct was to just hug her and ask what happened, but he stopped himself. She wasn't his anymore, even though he still wished she was; he needed to get that though his head. His jade eyes looked down to her hands and noticed them slightly cut and bloodied. He smirked in his head knowing she had given that baka a beating. He continued to look down as he saw something connected to Sakura's hand. It was a small girl, with purple hair and emerald eyes.

"Is t- that...?" Gaara lost his words, this was the first time he'd seen the little girl, and she looked so much like her mother...

Sakura looked down at the little girl and nodded, "Yea... this is Kimina..." At the sound of her name, Kimina looked but at her mother, then at Gaara; her eyes showed wonder and tiredness.

Gaara looked back at Sakura, "What happened?"

Sakura was about to talk but she remembered that her daughter was listening in; as young as she was, Kimina understood a lot. She looked at Gaara, giving him a look that asked him if they could come inside. Gaara imidiatly stepped aside and the mother and daughter duo walked in. Sakura placed the little girl on the couch as Gaara closed the door. As soon as Kimina laid on the couch, she fell asleep.

Sakura walked over to Gaara, who was standing near the kitchen, "Sorry... about bugging you so late... I just... I didn't know where else to go..."

Gaara shook his head, "It's fine really... you're not a bother..." he resisted the urge to hold her hand and comfort her, "What happened?"

The emerald eyed girl sighed, "I- I don't know… he just lost it... He managed to hit me twice before I realized what happened..." she looked down at her hands, "After that I was afraid that he was going to hurt Kimina... so I punched him until he fell unconscious... I got come clothes, got Kimina and just drove away... I didn't even notice where I was going until I recognized your neighborhood..."

Gaara stood quiet, taking everything she just told him in. He wanted to kill him for laying a hand on her, but he couldn't do anything; she could never let him. "A- Are you doing to go back?" he clenched his hands as he asked. He didn't want her to go back to that idiot, he wanted her to stay with him... but she usually always went back...

Sakura shook her head, "No... not this time..." she laughed dryly, "Actually, I had been planning on leaving him... I just didn't have the strength until now..." she looked down.

Even though her bangs obscured her eyes, Gaara could tell she was silently crying. Although they were together for a short time, they had known each other long before that to the point where they knew each other very well. Gaara new everything she did and could easily read her; as could she with him.

"Sakura... look at me..." Gaara said softly as he walked closer to what he had been dreaming of for so long. Sakura kept quiet and shook her head. Gaara stopped in front of her and placed his hand on the base of her chin. Sakura tried to push his hand away, but she didn't have the strength to. He made her look up and face him; the tears were still flowing down from her eyes as she briefly made eye contact before looking away. Gaara could no longer control himself and embraced her in a hug. He felt her go stiff for a moment, then she slowly hugged him as well.

"I- Is anyone else here?" she asked him.

Gaara immediately shook his head, "No, no one else..." he had completely forgotten about Rin the moment he saw Sakura standing outside his door. They released each other from the embrace, but Gaara made no motion to move away from Sakura. They met each others gazes and, just as though nothing had ever gone wrong between them, they began to lean in for a kiss. Just as he was about to feel the soft lips he had been dreaming about, a voice was heard from the stairs.

"Mmmmm... Sweetie... you coming to bed yet?"

Sakura immediately distanced herself from Gaara and turned to see Rin at the bottom of the stairs. The green haired girl seemed to be only wearing her underwear and one of Gaara's shirts; her hair seemed wet, as though she had taken a shower. Gaara resisted the urge to glare at the purple eyed girl; that wasn't how she'd fallen asleep earlier.

Rin looked over at Sakura, "Sakura, what are you doing here? Oh! What happened to your cheek? Are you okay?" Although she tried to sound caring, Gaara could hear the malice in Rin's voice. He absolutely hated two faced people. He glanced over at Sakura and saw nothing in her eyes as she stared at Rin. They made eye contact and all she did was glare at him, accusing him being the same as the idiot, before turning to Kimina.

"Nothing happened."

And with that, the smell of cherry blossoms once again left his presence... That's then their own arguments began.

Gaara had fallen to his knees as he finished remembering what happened. She had been in his reaches, but she was taken away once again. He knew Sakura hadn't gone back to the baka. According to one of their mutual friends, she got her own apartment where she and Kimina now lived. He tried to contact her, but she'd never call him back nor did she reply to his emails. He punched the floor in frustration. He knew she absolutly hated liars, and that's exactly what he did to her.

_**...Forgive me, Sakura…**_

A single tear fell onto the ground as the rain began to fall over the city once again.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: . . . **

**Macchi: Hey! M.N. what's up with you??**

**Mari: Mari's really worried about you**

**M.N.: Nothing, don't worry about it.**

**Macchi: If you say so… **

**M.N.: Anyway… Hoped you enjoyed the story! I got requests to make one from Gaara's POV, so I did. Hehe. Remember, reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
